Electric Shock Showdown
Electric Shock Showdown is the first episode of the second season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Butch and Cassidy on the famous Kanto luxury crew ship, S.S. Anne. Butch is dressed in a black buisness suit, and his hair is greased back. Cassidy has her blonde hair in a bun, and she is wearing a yellow sun dress. Butch: Why are we here again? Cassidy: We need to get to Cinnabar Island to find information about Mewtwo, and Scout is supposed to meet us on here. Butch: Oh yeah... Man: Are you Biff and Cassidy? The two turn around to see a short man in his late teens, with light blue hair. He is wearing a blue turtleneck and black pants. Butch: No... It's BUTCH and Cassidy. Are you Scout? Man: Yes. Cassidy: You're much younger than I expected... Scout: You're much..... Uglier than I expected. Cassid: Excuse Me!? Scout: Oh chill out. I'm just joshing. Butch: You're just...... Joshing? Scout: Hey! Don't copy me! Cassidy: So... We were informed that you would give us the tracker? Scout: Yep-a-roo! Here ya go! Scout hands them a small, black device. Cassidy: Perfect. Scout: Can't believe i'm working with you two! THE Bob and Cassidy! Butch: My name is actually Bu- Scout: Bob and Cassidy, the legendary! Cassidy: Why, thank you! Scout: Meh, actually I've never even heard of you. Cassidy: ... The scene changes to Scott and Jill, entering the Vermillion Gym. Scott is holding Squirtle, has Eevee on his shoulder, and Bulbasaur is walking beside him. Scott: So where is the Gym Leader? Scott walks forward and gets knocked over by a boy. Scott: Ow.... Boy: Sorry! a The boy gets up and is seen holding an unconcious Machop. The boy runs around Scott and leaves the gym. Boy: I gotta get Machop to a Pokemon Center!! Scott: Oh no. That means the Gym Leader is tough! A large figure emerges from the distance. Lt. Surge: Are you babies here to challenge me? Lt. Surge, the Gym Leader. He is an extremely muscular man with a green tank top, Black sunglasses, spiky blonde hair, camouflage pants, and black, finger-less gloves. Scott: Yeah, I am. Lt. Surge: Great! I just creamed that little pipsqueak, and I'll do the same thing to you! Scott: Um....... I doubt it. Lt. Surge: Ha! Don't joke with me or i'll break you in half. Scott turns around and begins to leave. Bulbasaur: Bulba? Jill: Where are you going? Scott: I'm going to a differant gym. This guy is scary. Jill: Scott, you're always so peevish. Just battle him and get it over with. Scott: Fine. Scott walks back over to the giant man. Scott: Iet's just start out battle already. Lt. Surge: Okay! Scott: Jill, here. Take Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Scott hands the two Pokemon to Jill and runs over to the arena. Referee: This battle will be a one-on-one Pokemon battle. The winner will be the trainer who's Pokemon lasts the longest. Lt. Surge: Now for the best Pokemon in the whole world, Raichu! Lt. Surge holds out a Pokeball, and an orange Pokemon pops out. Scott: Who's that Pokemon? Pokdedex: Raichu, the mouse Pokemon. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts. Scott: Go, Eevee! Eevee hops onto the arena. Referee: The battle will start, Now! Lt. Surge: Raichu, Thundershock! Raichu's body begins to glow a bright yellow, and releases a bright bolt of electricity at Eevee, causing her to collapse. Scott: Get up, Eevee! You haven't even attack yet! Eevee: Eevee! Eevee slowly stands up. Scott: Now, use Shadow Ball! Eevee opens her mouth, forming a black orb. Eevee shoots the orb at Raichu, however, it does practically nothing. Lt. Surge: HAHAHA! You really think a wimpy Shadow Ball form a wimpy Pokemon is going to do anything against my, brawny, strong, amazing, powerful, macho Raichu! Raichu: Rye! Scott: Uh oh.... We gotta do something... Lt. Surge: Finish it off with Thunderbolt! Raichu releases a powerful jolt of lightning towards Eevee. Jill: WELL DO SOMETHING!! Scott: Dig, QUICKLY!! Eevee digs into the ground so quickly that she practically tumbles into the ground. Eevee: Eeeeeeve! The bolt stucks the ground right next to the hole. Lt. Surge: Huh. That was ACTUALLY a smart move. Weird. Now we just gotta wait for them to come back up. Scott: Hmmm.... We gotta do something, but Eevee is weakened. Lt. Surge: No matter what you do, you can't defeat my buff, healthy, sturdy, durable, mighty, stable, mighty Raichu! Raichu drops to the ground, and does 20 push-ups. Jill: Hmm.... That's weird. Eevee hasn't come up yet. Scott: Stay there, Eevee! Jill: What! Why would you want your Pokemon to lay deep into the ground?? Bulbasaur: BULBA!? Scott: Eevee is weak. Maybe if it stays there it can heal up a little bit. Lt. Surge: Really? You're hiding. Babies hide. You are a baby! Scott: Just hang in there a little longer.... The scene changes back to Butch and Cassidy. Scout: So... What exactly IS Mewtwo? Cassidy: Mewtwo is a Pokemon that was created by Team Rocket by cloning the legendary Pokemon, Mew. However, it escaped. Mewtwo was created to be the strongest Pokemon in the world. When Giovanni discovered that it had escaped, he tried catpuring it a second time. He kept trying to re-capture the Pokemon, but always failing. But he thought of a plan. We built a tracker that automatically tracks down the DNA of Mew, and Mewtwo have almost identical DNA. Me and Butch stole a Masterball, and that's how Giovanni plans on capturing it. For the past year we have been capturing strong Pokemon that would be used to battle against Mewtwo to weaken it. Scout: Sweet. But... What's he gonna do with Mewtwo? Butch: Haven't you ever read the manuel? To take over the world of course! Cassidy: Exactly. Oh, and look there! We have arrived to Cinnabar Island! Category:Episodes